Zidane loves who?
by Tia4
Summary: Zidane is invited to a birthday party. See how it turned out.


Hello all! This is Tia! And this will be by frist fan fic! I'm just going what I know and see here and there in games and such. I hope you like it! This is a yaoi and lemon..but is wont start the same way twice!  
  
  
  
  
________________________"That's not aways true"________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zidane sighed. It had been the 4th time that day the walked out side to see if Garnet was summing. She had called over saying that she had a surprise for him. He didn't know what the occasion was so he thought to play along. "Hmmmmm I wonder what's taking her so long.... she's never this late,". Zidane said still annoyed at the late queen. "Sorry I'm late Zidane! I had to get a few more things from Treno!," Queen Garnet said running though the living room and almost sliding out the back door. "Oh you were late? I didn't even notice," Trying to sound happy. : Being a thief and actor was one thing but a King was another. He didn't like how he had to make and Keep appointments. He was wondering along these lines when a sliver box was pushed in his face. "Huh?...*blink* What's this?",: "Maybe if you open it you'll find out". Shrugging, he opened the box to find a black stone. "Christmas already?" he said holding up what look like coal. "Heh...No silly. It's a Black Garnet! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" *Birthday huh?.....I can't remember when the last time someone actually said that with out punching my lights out....* "Zidane come with me!" she said while practically dragging Zidane buy his tail. "Hey! Where are we going in such a hurry?!", "You'll see!," with a grin. "You'll see!"   
  
  
*Mean while at the place*  
  
  
  
Steiner waked back and forth impatiently and had already worn a line in the rug. "Will you sit down?! That will be the 8'th rug this month you've ruined!", Eiko nagged. "Dagger told you to not to worry? So WHY are YOU WORRING?!," Pacing more quickly," She's went alone to find that...Monkey Boy to give him a birthday present!... Steiner growled,*pacing even more quickly* He's probably got her in a place that she don't want to be and OHHHHH I CAN'T STAND IT ANY MORE!!", and runs out he door grabbing Excalibur 2 just before getting stopped by Armarant. "OUT OF MY WAY! I NEED TO SAVE QUEEN GARNET!!" Steiner walks forward but isn't going anywhere. "Huh?" he said as le looked at the carpet being tugged by Eiko,from under him making him stay in place. "Just sit down and relax. There's no need to get worked up over nothing. Garnet can take care of her self…and remember she still has the summons." Freya said while reading a book on "How to Get You Love To Remember" Armarant ginning "But you never know...She might like what the kid has to offer....." "AHHH NOOO MY POOR QUEEN!" *sniffle* " "Amarant leave Rusty alone...can't you see he's under enough stress as it is?!? ,Eiko flying in his face. "Then he needs to leave to deal with it." "MEANY! Why can't you be nice like-" *Zidane running in the room* "Like who?" Eiko "ZIDANE! *Putting on the turbo boosters and fly's at full speed towards Zidane not knowing that Garnet was not far behind* "SWEETY!"  
Zidane "Uh-oh!", and moves out the way just in time for Eiko to run head first in to Garnet knocking them both back down the stairs* Everyone looked down in shock as the two girls rolled like bolwing balls down the steps breaking each one and with a "THUD" comming to a stop at the bottom. Zidane ,"................oops?"  
Steiner ran out to see if they were ok but in his dispair tripped and fell also, landing on top of them. Amarant shakeing his head "Well this day started out pretty well.."   
  
**An hour and some bandages later**  
  
"Ow....I'll never fly that fast ever again!"Eiko cryed. Freya putting a sling on Garnet's arm "And if Steiner would have stayed where he was, your injurys wouldnt have been so bad.", glaring at Steiner who was in a full body cast. "Well I hope this teaches you a lesson Steiner! You cloud have gotten me killed!", Garnet whined as the sling was a lil too tight. " MUshsha wannfh fto ehellp..!" Stiner said trying to talk though the bandages. "You wanted to help?! Just about made a Garnet and Eiko sandwitch!" Zidane laughed as Stiner shifed his weight and fell out the bed. "Amarant be a dear and help him back up plz?". "What do I look like Freya? A bell boy?" Amarant grolwed as he heaved Steiner on to the bed who rolled off the other side. " I give up." and walks away form a very angry and hurt Steiner. "Heheheheheh here let me help you up," Zidane said putting him on the bed and straping him in with one of his belts." There your all set!"  
"Zidane, I wanted to give you a birthday party but it seems that not everyone is not here and now 3 people are hurt....I-i'm realy sorry." Garnet said while running out. Everyone sayed quiet exept for the crying coming from the other room. "Well?" Amarant said pushing Zidane forward. "Well what?"." Arn't you going to run in and tell her that's its ok and don't cry while patting her on the back?" *True..but...I'd rather say here and look at...WHAT AM I THINKING? I'M NOT GAY....Well I think I'm not...not after what happened*  
"Kid...Kid....KID!!" Amarant practically shouting in Zidane's ear."KID ARE YOU THERE?! HELLO? EARTH TO ZIDANE! ARE YOU THE-" "I'm here and I dont want to go deaf." Zidane smiled while sticking a finger over Amarant 's mouth. Sighing Ziande walked to Garnet's room. "Did he seem...I don't know....sad by some reson?" Eiko wondered aloud.   
  
  
**Somewhere around the lifa tree**  
  
  
  
Kuja floated aimlessly, thoughts poped up here and there. But there was only one thought that he was intested in. *Why?.....Why did he save me? After what I've done...why did he save me? Why?!....* He tought abou this as he landed near the ocean. * That boy..I'll.......argh..I have no reson to be mad at him any more.....Why?!* Kuja thought. The reson eluded him. He wanted the boys head on a sliver plater to show Garland that he was the only one to be able to fulfull the request. And even after he droped him on the planet and left him for 18 years... He still cloudn't figure it out. He calmed him self and found a place to sleep. With some leaves and a fire he finaly dozed off.  
  
  
*Back at the place*  
  
  
  
  
"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO UPSET YOU!," "WELL YOU DID A PRETTY GOOD JOB OF IT!", Zidane stormed out and walked though the baffled friends. Garnet walked out," FINE LEAVE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!" and runs back in to her room and slams the door. "Zidane?" Eiko wondered as the love of her dreams stomped out. "What's going on?! Who was yelling?!," Regent Cid asked as the hot tempered Zidane walked past him and practically pushing him over. " Go talk to the brat." He mumbled as he waked out of the castle. *I hate it....I can't tell her..I just can't... but if I do then it'll be the same way....I'm sorry....* Walking to the nearst boat and after conning the onwer out of it he sailed off. "He said he didn't love me."  
"Oh do be serous now. He wouln't say a thing like that." Freya consoled while handing Garnet another tissue. "But he said that he cloudn't fake it any more and that he was tried of trying!," Garnet sobbed.  
"If it make you feel any better I had a crush on him too...OW!." Eiko glared at Freya who had elbowed her.  
"But-but WAHHHHhhhhhhhh!" and runs back in to the room crying. "Way to go Eiko!"Amarant appluaded. "Nice job! I couldn't do it better my self!" "Amarant be quiet and sit down and stop making things worse." "Hmph. I have to be quite while he gets to yell and storm around." Amarant mumbled while leaning aganist the wall.  
  
  
**Back with Zidane**  
  
  
  
Sailing alone seemed like a pretty good idea at the time, but when the boat ran out of gas, there became a problem. Now he was in the middle of now where, paddling to what seems like the end's of the earth. " *pant* Where am I? *pant* That guy's probly laughing his head off *pant* right about now!" Zidane gritted thru his teeth. After what seems like 47 hours and 19 days, he finaly got to a shore. Zidane, a little stir crazy, hopped off and fell flat on his face, then bounced around like a little kid at a candy store with 400$. "YEAH! I'M FREE!!" Zidane shouted. Little did he know that he was beening watched. * And when I thought I never see him again...* Kuja thought as he watched from in the trees. Luckly a Bomb ran in to him and woke him up earlier, causing him to chase the stiupid thing in to a hole,where it bit him while trying to fish it back out. "YAHOO! LAND! WHEE!!,".*Things aren't always what they seem...but then again that's not always true* Kuja thought watching the one who held the answer from afar.  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tia: WHEW! That look long enough. well how do you like the frist half? Like it? Yes No? Maybe? TELL MOI PLZ! Merci! =^_-= 


End file.
